A Special Memory
by forgetMEalways
Summary: Ron recalls a memory of his last birthday after they have won the war


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved with him. Now if you excuse me I have to go cry over this fact…but the upside I do own this Gina Ritter and her article! Booya!

**_Thanks to all the people that helped with my bad time. I might even get a new pet in the later month! Awesome isn't it? Well my other stories are gonna follow up soon but I thought that I would write this story to see if I still got it or not. PS-did I spell Billius right?_**

**Memories **

_(AN)-this story starts out with a _Daily Prophet _article by Gina Ritter.)_

_THE BEST NEWS IN THE WORLD! By: _Gina Ritter

_Today Young _Harry Potter_ finally achieved what the wizarding world has been waiting for since the day that _You-Know-Who _murdered his first wizard. Yes you guessed it, Harry Potter killed you-know-who at 1:39 in the morning on July 31st. What a great present to the boy who lived and lived again. It is said that after the Dark Lord was killed and handed over to the _Ministry of Magic_ that the young boy, or should I say man, and his companions, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger, were seen heading toward _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding _to ex-Professor Albus Dumbledore's grave and stood there among his friends to "talk" to the great Wizard about the Victory. It is known by sources that the young wizards and witch have been looking for horcuxes for the past 2 years. See page 76 for other information on the horcuxes that they found. Sources also say that if they hadn't found these items then You-Know-Who would be able to dodge death many times already. We owe our future to these young children, especially Harry Potter the boy who not only lived but saved too. See below to reveal what these three children are going to be known for the rest of their lives._

**Harry James Potter**_ This young wizard was the first person in the history of the wizarding world to survive the Dark Lord's killing curse. He killed Bellatrix Black, the witch who killed the now proven innocent Sirius Black, and the Dark Lord. He will have many books written on him and his adventures and the first person to use the powerful spell that sent the Dark Lord to his grave and that Ms. Granger invented with the help of Mr. Weasley. Potter was the only wizard that cursed out the Minister of magic himself for trying to make the young children leave the grave of Dumbledore. _

**Hermione Jane Granger:** _The young witch will go down in history as the smartest witch that graced Hogwarts. She knows everything there is to know about the craft and is muggle born also. Also she will go down on history for killing Severus Snape, the man that killed Professor Albus Dumbledore. She along with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and many other witches and wizards on the huge battle field where many death eaters and the dark Lord himself were killed. She also invented the spell that killed the dark lord with the help of Mr. Weasley._

**Ronald Billius Weasley: **_This young wizard was the second person to survive the dark lords killing curse. He jumped in front of Granger at the last minute to prevent her from dieing the fate that many people before had died from. Yelling out as he jumped, "_I love you Hermione!"_ But he too survived the attack; this was the last attack that the Dark Lord sent out before his demise. He also killed Peter Pettigrew the man that betrayed the Potters in the first place and the same man who tried to kill Miss Granger. He assisted in the making of the spell that sent the dark lord to his grave. He will go down as the boy that did it for Granger for he also sacrificed his life many more time for her but survived every single attack._

In the southern part of London in his country house shared by four friends, yet big enough for nine, a red haired man laughed and turned slightly pink on the cheeks as he finished reading the daily paper that he got magically brought to him by his loyal owl he received three months ago as a gift from Hermione.

He remembered it well, as if it were yesterday…his birthday that is.

_Flash Back to Ron's birthday_

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Ron (ickle Ronniekins heard in the back ground)

Happy Birthday to Youuuuu!"

A black haired man laughed as his best friend's twin brothers jumped on chairs to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks telling him how old he was getting and how proud they were of him. The red haired man grumbled and was about to push them off and tell them where they could take their pinching fingers when he say _her_ walk down the path that led to the chair where he sat.

He was having his birthday at his, Hermione's, Ginny's, and Harry's house with them and all his old and new friends plus his family. His chair was surrounded by familiar people' faces; they people were to put his gifts on his bed and to then join the party if they wanted.

She was just as beautiful now as she ever was, possibly even more beautiful. Other people suggested cutting and straightening her hair while he told her with the reddest of cheeks in the world that she was awful pretty just the way she was and that he liked her the way she was.

He shoved off his brothers and slowly met her on her way down to him. He looked down while she looked up into the others eyes. She silently asked him, "I'm giving you two presents this year but both of them can't be given here, too noisy. Follow me." As she led him to their back porch where she had left the fist present she blocked his view with her hands and told him when to duck and when to step.

Ron followed his best friend and tried to peek between her fingers as she led him to the porch. Soon though she removed her hand and stopped him. "Look there and call out 'Here Girl' with your arm out." She had instructed him with such patience.

He had done what he was told and waited whatever would come his way. Suddenly a brown steak had appeared in front of him as he slightly pulled down his arm. "No Ron keep your arm up," she had told him. He put his arm back up in time so that the streak could land there.

It was an owl, a very beautiful owl too. She had brown hair exactly the same color has Hermione and her feathers had almost the same highlight colors has Hermione too! She looked smart also and had a sense of who her master was already as she nipped his hair with love.

"What are you going to call her Ron?" Hermione asked as she gently stroked the owl's feathers. Ron smiled and said, "Mione. I'll call her Mione." Hermione blushed a red that put even Ron to shame.

As the bird flew off to get herself some mice Ron asked Hermione, "So….where's my other present?" Hermione blushed as she didn't look at Ron but instead at her own feet. She mumbled something along the lines of _impatient boy as always_, but slowly looked up at him in the eyes anyway. She leaned up and put her hand on the back of his neck and turned her body at an angle so that she could so it properly. She pulled her hand on the back of his neck so that he's head came with it and they shared a true love kiss.'

She felt someone starring at them though so she opened her eyes and saw their room mates looking at them with smirks that said_ bout time!_ Hermione quickly pulled away and turned Ron's confused and hurt face towards the other couple on the deck. Ron then understood why she ended the kiss.

Both of the young adults that had just been caught turned a red so deep it wasn't even discovered yet. Harry and Ginny laughed and went back inside shaking their heads all the way.

Ron looked at Hermione when they young witch whispered, "Go into your bedroom in five minutes please," she then walked towards her destination and purposely shaking her hips as she walked making the red haired boy slightly drooled.

Five minutes later he went to his room as promised and opened the door. The sight that greeted him almost gave him a heart attack. Hermione had moved all the presents that were in the bed to on the floor and now on the bed was a naked Hermione only covering herself with the blanket that he had.

She then said quite seductively, "Happy Birthday Ronald Weasley." Ron then put a magical lock on the door and then went to the bed capturing Hermione in a passionate and deep kiss while slowly moving on the bed himself.

End Naughty Flashback

Ron then blushed a VERY dark red as he recalled what happened that night and then later that night. He also remembered that two weeks later he proposed and it shocked no one.

The wedding they had was big and beautiful, it couldn't have gone better.

Suddenly a bushy haired woman put her arms around him and whispered in his ears just how much she loved him turning his ears an even darker shade of red.

He pulled her around and kissed her again as together they recalled memories of the great things they had done and will do.

Plus they needed to think of what to name the baby inside of Hermione and when to tell people.

_**Well? Do ya like it or not?**_


End file.
